


the most clever, most stupid, the most forever

by welcometothehumanrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothehumanrace/pseuds/welcometothehumanrace
Summary: “There aren’t a lot of things I’m optimistic about…”“What? You? Not optimistic?”“Shut up, we’re having a moment.”-Keith hates things. Lance helps him hate them less.





	the most clever, most stupid, the most forever

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i can’t write anything NOT inspired by a song whoops
> 
> BUT this is based on I Hate Seagulls by Kate Nash and it’s gonna be a lot of short chapters that I want to have finished before classes start again! but! who! knows!
> 
> the story starts mid-season 2 and will continue through post-season 4, lets go

“This is exactly why we aren’t supposed to feed the wildlife,” Keith said, warily eyeing the creatures that had been following them for the past ten minutes.

To say that the planet that’d welcomed them had been hospitable was a gross understatement. They’d showered the paladins with applause, gifts, and most especially food.

Unfortunately for them, the food was a bit too…sophisticated for their Earth palate.

Shiro took it like a champ, only looking slightly green after finishing his plate. The rest of them, on the other hand, could barely handle a bite.

And to make matters worse, on this planet it was considered the most offensive insult not to finish food when given to you. And the look on Allura’s face when she saw her paladin’s pleading for help was not one of mercy.

Luckily, one of them had the _brilliant_ idea of simply tucking the food into their napkins, and running out of there before anyone could notice.

That had been Pidge’s contribution.

However, once they got outside and found the group of bird-like creatures staring curiously at them, it was then suggested that they feed the food to the birds.

That had been Hunk and Lance’s contribution.

In Hunk’s defense, he’d proposed the idea because apparently, the things looked like they were starving. Keith didn’t necessarily agree with him, but his puppy eyes were pretty compelling.

Lance simply wanted to hide the evidence.

But his puppy eyes were much more persuasive than Keith had expected.

Teamed up, Keith and Pidge didn’t stand a chance.

Now, Keith was wishing he had more resolve.

“They’re not even doing anything,” Lance defended as the continued their stroll. In order to avoid going back to the celebration and having to dodge more food, the group had decided to walk around the planet and take in the scenery.

(The detour was also to avoid getting caught by Allura and Shiro, but the planet _was_ very pretty).

“I don’t know,” Pidge said, squinting at the creatures. “They’re eyes are a little too beady for me.”

“They look kinda familiar,” Hunk said, kneeling to look closer. And he really wasn’t wrong.

Even though they didn’t have feathers _per se_ they did really look like birds. They were bigger than the average pigeon, but were white with large bright beaks. And while they beaks were super weird, the little teeth having proved strong enough to break through the hard food they’d been feed, Pidge was right.

 It was the eyes that bothered him most.

They were dark, unsettling, and followed them everywhere—but Keith swore they were mostly following him. Which didn’t even make sense, he didn’t even directly feed them, just handed the food to Lance and Hunk. But those creepy eyes did look eerily familiar, almost like…

“Seagulls!”

“ _Seagulls!_ ”

And though it was said at the same time, the name was said very differently by each person.

But what else would you expect from the Red and Blue paladin.

“Why do you sound excited?” Keith demanded.

“Why do you not!” Lance laughed, walking even closer to the creatures. They made a strange clicking noise, but that didn’t deter him.

“ _Because,_ ” Keith stressed, backing up as the birds moved to accommodate Lance. “Those are devil birds that will stalk and scream at you until you give them a fucking Dorito.”

And Keith was not exaggerating. He’d had exactly one (1) trip to the beach during his time as a foster kid, and it had been made terrible by the seagulls. They’d followed him until he gave him his food, squawked at him when he had nothing left to give, and chased him around the beach when the squawking didn’t work.

And while he hadn’t technically been hurt, he’d left the beach that day with tears in his eyes and a vehement hatred for seagulls.

So he had no idea why even someone like Lance would like them.

“Oh, no, yeah definitely, they’re the worst,” Lance agreed, looking at the horizon. His eyes trained on to where a few of the birds had just creeped up, and without another word he trekked toward them and through the trees they’d emerged from.

The rest of the stumbled to follow his quick confident step, Keith especially grumbling about it.

No one needed legs that long.

Following Lance for a few minutes, Keith looked to Pidge and Hunk to see if they had any idea of what was going on. But all he got was a shrug and a helpless smile. He was able to catch Lance speaking quietly to himself.

“Yeah, seagulls might suck but they usually lead too…”

And then they broke from the foliage, and were met with a huge lake.

“It’s no ocean,” Lance said, bright smile on his face. “But it’ll do.”

Now when Keith had mentioned the planet was pretty, he’d meant it. But he hadn’t meant like this. The stars were ridiculously clear, and all reflected onto the lake. Plus the moons of the planet were all in varying shades of pink and gave the entire area an ethereal glow. It was one of most beautiful scenes he’d ever seen.

It almost made up for the shit food and devil birds.

“This is something else…” Pidge said softly, before her eyes cleared up. Giving a quick punch to Lance, she laughed at his aghast expression. “Nice find, Lance. Next time just give a heads up before you go all jungle man on us.”

“How’d you even know this would be here?” Keith asked. This isn’t the type of place he’d expect the loud boy to know about.

The largest party on the planet, definitely. But a quiet, isolated place where a person would have a pretty hard time finding you? Not so much.

“I know you may hate seagulls,” Lance said playfully, knocking Keith’s shoulder a bit. He felt the tips of his ears go red. Maybe devil bird was a strong name. “And you’re right, they’re a drag on a beach day. But I figured if this place had something like seagulls, they probably had something like a sea. And that the seagulls would lead me there.”

Chancing a glance at Lance, Keith was surprised by how at peace he seemed. Since they’d met, they boy had been constantly full of energy. It wasn’t till right then that Keith realized how quiet he could really be.

Realizing he’d been staring too long, he quickly moved his gaze from Lance’s face to the group of seagulls resting closer to the water.

Whatever.

Maybe space seagulls were okay.


End file.
